whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Derangements (WOD)
Below is a list of all derangements published for material of the Classic World of Darkness, as well as an alternate system to reflect Degeneration similar to the first Edition Storytelling System published in [[Chaining the Beast|'Chaining the Beast']]. As the game of Personal Horror, most derangements have been published in material for Vampire: The Masquerade. The following derangements are divided into two great subsets: Generic and Supernatural Derangements. Generic Derangements are psychiatric acknowledged in real world medicine and psychology, and can therefor affect any mortal character (as well as supernatural characters originating among mortals). The second are psychological reactions to the rigors of a specific supernatural state and are therefore not available for characters from other splats. Optional System: Degeneration As a character degenerates from Humanity, he is likely to pick up Character Disorders to reflect his detoriating state of mind. Disorders are not full-blown derangements, and most people reflect one or more levels of these dysfunctions. , p.22In time and further degeneration, a Disorder can bloom into a full-blown derangement. 10 typical disorders are: * Antisocial: Antisocial Disorders reflect a lack of compassion, empathy and consciousness. Antisocial characters tend to place their own needs above those of others every time. *'Avoidant': Avoidant Disorders reflect social anxiety. These caracters often fear rejection and feel inadequate, and cope with this by sticking to routine and avoiding any new situations. Most Avoidant people yearn for social relations, yet feel unable to obtain them. , p.23 *'Borderline': Borderline Disorders reflect emotional instability. Borderline characters suffer heavy mood swings, sometimes taking their anger out on themselves. Their relationships with others tend to be intense and conflict-ridden. , p.24 *'Dependent': Dependent Disorders reflect extreme fear of being alone. Needy and helpless, these characters cling to others, even through abuse, fearing rejection more than anything else. Typically, they let other do the decision-making for them. *'Histrionic': Histrionic Disorders reflect the need for attention. Histrionic characters can't stand being ignored and seek to be center of attention in every situation. They inflate social relations, overexaggerate injuries and seek constant praise above everything else. *'Narcissistic': Narcissistic Disorders reflect self-centerdness. Narcissistic Characters believe that everything revolves around them, seeking to acknowledged as superior and often disregard the feelings of others. *'Obsessive-Compulse': Obsessive-Compulsive Disorders reflect focus on perfection. Obsessive persons can't stand the thougt of making a mistake, and often set unreasonably high standards for everyone. They have difficulty expressing emotion and focusing overly on order and preciseness. *'Paranoid': Paranoid Disorders reflect extreme distrust. Paranoid figures believe that others have sinister hidden motives and relentlessly search for them. Usually, they shift blame from themselves to others maliciousness and have long grudges. , p.25 *'Schizoid': Schizoid Disorders reflect dislike of comapany. Schizoid characters prefer to be left alone, rejecting the need for social acceptance or attention. In contrast to Avoidant persons, Schizoid persons truly prefer this state of things. *'Schizotypical': Schizotypical Disorders reflect od forms of thinking outside the norm. Their speech patterns are convoluted (although still understandable), and they have difficulties concentrating for long periods of time. Generic Derangements * Agoraphobia: Characters with Agoraphobia have an extreme aversion to open spaces or places from which escape is not easily possible. Sometimes, Agoraphobia is tied to places where the character fears he will panic. , p.70-71 * Amnesia: Characters with Amnesia lose recollections that feel traumatic, unsafe, or unreal. Amnesiacs might block out parts of their identity, forget certain people or places, blank out specific incidents, or function in a level of reality where the forgotten thing (a brother, a home, a missing arm) simply does not exist. , p.649 * Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD): Also known as sociopathy or psychopathy, persons with this affliction cannot comprehend the feelings of other people or understand the impact of her actions on the emotional lives of anyone outside themselves. Feeling no remorse or objections against activities like lying, cheating or stealing, persons with ASPD can appear charming as long as you do not stand in their way. * Berserk: Characters with Berserk tend to have difficulties controlling feelings like anger or frustration. When confronted with stressful situations, the character will likely lash out against them in a blind rage. , p.161-162 * Bipolar Affective Disorder (BAD): Also commonly known as manic depression, bipolar characters experience immense mood shifts. Manic states tend to spark impulsive behavior, unrealistic expectations, and intense passions; depression saps energy, crushes self-esteem, and grinds motivation and confidence into black paste. * Bulimia: Characters with Bulimia cope with stress by by indulging in activities that comfort them, in most cases feeding. A bulimic will eat tremendous amounts of food when subjected to stress, then empty her stomach through drastic measures so she can eat still more. , p.290 * Compulsion: Characters with Compulsion might seem similar to persons with OCD, but their need is much more visceral. Compulsed characters feel an overwhelming need to do a specific physical action when confronted with a specific action. , p.107-108 * Dependent Personality Disorder (DPD): Characters with DPD are etremyl indecisive, preferring that others make their decisions for them. Most of this springs from fear of abandonment, and the more the character depends on others, the more he will feel inadequate to face his issues alone. , p.28 * Fugue: Also known as disassioative amnesia, a character with Fugue will periodically disassociates herself from her identity and relationships, sometimes forgetting who she is/was until she returns from that fugue state. * Histrionics: Characters with Histrionics seek the spotlight in even the most inappropiate situations. They affect extreme but shallow emotions or behave and dress provocatively. Histrionics are hypersensitive to the opinions of others, not oblivious to the glares of the crowd as they enact some slapstick melodrama. , p.62 * Hysteria: A person in the grip of hysteria is unable to control her emotions, suffering severe mood swings and violent fits when subjected to stress or anxiety. , p.291 * Megalomania: Also known as narcissistic personality disorder (NPD), persons with Megalomania believe themselves superior to everyone around them. Grand delusions, power fantasies, intense feelings of superiority, and an inflated sense of self-esteem are all common marks of Megalomaniacs. * Memory Lapses: Unlike Amnesia or Fugue, the character simply "forgets" small tidbits of knowledge, often at inopportune times. This can range from something as simple as forgetting the location of a small object, to forgetting an entire Skill or Knowledge. , p.56 * Multiple-Personaliyt Disorder (MPD): Sometimes also known as dissociative identity disorder, persons with MPD develop consciously and/or subconsciously several other identities for themselves. Each personality is created to respond to certain emotional stimuli: An abused person might develop a tough-as-nails survivor personality, create a “protector,” or even become a murderer in order to deny the abuse she is suffering. In most cases none of the personalities is aware of the others, and they come and go through the victim’s mind in response to specific situations or conditions. , p.292 * Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD): Also sometimes referred to as Monomania, persons with OCD focus nearly all of their attention and energy onto a single repetitive behavior or action. Essentially, a person with OCD fixates on intrusive doubts and fears: Fixations she tries to banish by making sure that certain things are in order, even if they already are. * Overcompensation: Persons who overcompensate make sure that every of their actions is outstanding, trying to hide a hidden failure of character of simply having low self-esteem. They never undertakes anything half-heartedly; nothing is worth doing for its own sake. , p.163 * Paranoia: Persons with Paranoia believe that someone external is responsible for all their misery. Paranoid individuals obsess about their persecution complexes, often creating vast and intricate conspiracy theories to explain who is tormenting them and why. A paranoid person sees plots and rivals everywhere, even among his friends. Trust becomes foolishness because no one can be trusted. * Phobia: Characters that suffer from Phobia harbour irrational, debilitating fears. A phobia may take any form, from a simple fear of spiders, to fear of a particular popular figure, to a fear of automobiles, to a crippling fear of vampires. * Power-Object Fixation: Characters with a Power-Object Fixation believe that their skill and self-confidence is bound to a specific object (that has no such properties). The character cannot function properly without this object around him. Supernatural Derangements Werewolf: The Apocalypse Vampire: The Masquerade Discipline-induced Derangements References Category:Classic World of Darkness glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade